First Come, First Serve
by Lynn Jones
Summary: Prize fic for Izaya-sama!


**This is the second prize ficlet for my Thankful Tree contest. Izaya-sama wanted a funny oneshot on the topic "first come first serve", so that's what this will hopefully be. **

**Izaya-sama, thank you for participating, and I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own Arlua, Tania, Malcolm, and Supai, but that's it**

"So you're doing okay with him?" Kadota asked. Arlua was talking to him outside the apartment building near Tania's home where Izaya had one of his hiding spots. She'd run into her friend on her way to meet up with Izaya.

"Yeah, I'm doing pretty well. And before you say anything, yes, I'm still fully aware that he's dangerous. But he won't try to hurt me or anything, Kyohei," the technician assured him. "And if he irritates me, I'll just lock him out of his computer."

He laughed and shook his head, then sighed as his phone rang. He pulled it out and checked it.

"Gotta go. Erika and Walker are arguing again and Saburo can't take it anymore," he told her. Arlua grimaced.

"Have fun with that. See you," she said. Kadota waved and walked away, headed back to his crazy manga-loving friends.

"Where's Dotachin going?" Izaya asked, coming up behind Arlua and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Back to wherever Togusa is. Apparently Karisawa and Yumasaki are driving him nuts," she explained. "I didn't think you'd be done with your meeting yet."

"Well, my client irritated me, so I decided to leave early," he explained. Arlua laughed.

"Of course you did. Ready to head back to-"

"IZAAAYAAA!"

"Uh oh," the technician sighed, seeing Shizuo stomping their way from the direction of Tania's house, with the teacher in tow. Her brother and Supai were just behind her.

"IZAYA!" Shizuo snarled.

"Shi..." Arlua began.

"He's got it coming today, Arlua," Tania informed her.

"Oh, my disreputable cousin is still mad about the fake meeting I set up yesterday?~" the informant guessed, noting the angry expression on his cousin and the rare traces of a scowl on Malcolm's face.

"Ya think?" Supai snapped. Arlua sighed. She could see that all four of them wanted to injure or maim the informant. Then she grinned.

"Hey, you all want to hurt him right?" she said. Shizuo, Tania, Malcolm, and Supai all nodded. "Okay. Just for today, I'll allow it. But there are rules." Izaya gave her a sour look; usually she convinced Tania to calm down Shizuo and bribed Supai and Malcolm to pretend they hadn't seen them.

"What rules?" Shizuo growled.

"No killing, no breaking bones, no blood," Arlua said. You can hit him, but I prefer him as undamaged as possible. He gets a five minute head start, and whoever finds him first gets the first shot at him. First come first serve. You have one hour. Sound good?" All four nodded eagerly.

"Thanks, Lu-chan," Izaya muttered. "Next time set a pack of wolves on my trail; it'll be more fun."

"Hush and run," she ordered. The informant scowled and took off, darting down the street and around a corner, out of sight.

Five minutes later Arlua watched her friends disperse to hunt for the information broker. Once they were gone, she started walking toward Russia Sushi. The technician had no real intention of letting anyone hurt Izaya. She was confident in his ability to avoid Shizuo and the others, and equally confident in her ability to "find" him first.

Simon greeted her at the door and agreed to the request she made with a smile. Arlua grinned and sent a picture of the to-go part of her order to Izaya.

'I'm headed home. Better hurry if you want any,' she said.

He replied immediately.

'If you eat all the ootoro, I'll be even more upset with you, Lu-chan.'

'It's first come, first served,' she informed him. Then she pulled up an old picture she had taken of Izaya outside Russia Sushi and sent it to the four "hunters". No explanation, just an image of a smirking Izaya at the restaurant.

Next, she took a picture of the eat-in part of her sushi order, a tray of each of the four hunters' favorites.

'First come, first served,' she typed, sending the third picture out to the four people still -presumably- looking for the information broker.

"What are you up to, Lu-chan?~" Izaya inquired, strolling up to her. Since he was completely unharmed and completely relaxed, she knew she had been right; dodging those four for an hour was a piece of cake for him.

"I'll tell you on the way. They're all headed here," she answered cheerfully. "And by the way..." Arlua reached out and playfully swatted his shoulder. "I found you." Izaya laughed and snatched the take-out bag of sushi. The technician smiled and started walking toward the station. "No eating until we get home, Izzy," she told him.

"Too late," he announced loftily, taking a piece of ootoro out and eating it.

"Hey! I had those first! I should get the first one!" she protested.

"You can't always force people to go along with the 'first come, first served' thing, you know," he informed her lightly.


End file.
